Pop 'n Lock
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day twenty-seven: Puck asks Mike about joining Glee Club from Preggers .


_So the hiatus is over, I did my twenty-one ficlets and all... but I didn't want to stop ;) So I'm not! I want to see how long I can keep this up, one every day, so off we go :)_

_Also, some of them will be series, not related to one another but tied together by a common element. This first series I've called the "Mix Mash" series. I put the names of 18 Glee characters in a box, pulled them out in pairs, some odder than others, to write a ficlet over._

_Today: **Mix Mash 2 of 9: Puck and Mike**_

* * *

**"Pop 'n Lock"  
Puck and Mike**

He wasn't going in there on his own. That had been the second decision he'd made, the first being that he would join Glee Club. It raised fewer questions if there were three of them coming in from the team, especially after the whole dance interlude.

Three, that was the number he'd come up with. So he had to recruit two of the guys. He knew which of them he wanted to ask without much effort. After Finn, there were a couple he knew… hoped he could count on.

He'd gone to Matt first, knowing he might need more convincing. If he could get him to say yes, then the rest would be a piece of cake.

As expected, he'd had to keep at it for a while. In the end though, Matt agreed to give it a shot. Now that he had Matt, Puck went after his second recruit.

He knew Mike had some dance in him. With any hope, he could also sing.

Before football had officially started, Puck made his approach. He went in like a regular talk, not to betray ulterior motives. "Mike," he greeted him with a quick nod. He looked up.

"Hey," he nodded back. He took up more or less the same tactic to get the conversation rolling as he had with Matt.

"Good game last night," he spoke up. Mike had a brief little smile hidden away on his face… He'd been right, this would be easier.

"Yeah," Mike spoke his agreement.

"Yeah, I guess they were right about that whole dance and football thing," he shrugged.

"It was entertaining," Mike chuckled. "Different," he continued, more to himself.

And there it was.

"I was thinking about something. I know what I… what we've all been saying, but I'm starting to wonder if maybe we didn't get it wrong about this whole Glee Club thing." Mike looked at him, though Puck was still looking ahead.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean maybe it's not the way we thought it was. Besides, if Finn is doing it…" Mike shrugged. "And the cheerleaders…" Another shrug, more approving though. "And I sing… you dance, right?" he asked.

"Yeah," he chuckled. "I don't know how good of a singer I am," he went back to shrugging.

"Matt did say he'd want to do it," Puck mentioned, pulling him back on track. The three of us could get this club places…"

"Maybe… it wouldn't hurt to give it a shot." Puck looked at him.

"Well alright then," he nodded.

Soon, Coach Tanaka started practice, so the guys joined the rest of the team. Mike found the decision to join Glee Club to fill him with a sense of curiosity for this unknown.

He'd welcomed the addition of the dance in their game. Though the choreography had needed practice, that in itself had been exhilarating to him in ways he hadn't experienced at many other times.

Part of him did question Puck's motives in bringing up the idea of joining. Now that he thought about it, it did leave him confused. He'd been well against it all along, now one dance had made it all go away?

He supposed it didn't matter all too much, not in the end. He wasn't asking something completely unreasonable. If anything, he'd opened up a great opportunity for him.

So as the day came to a close, Mike met up with the guys at Mr. Schuester's office, as previously decided. Mr. Schuester appeared very pleased to see them, which he'd find out was due to the fact that their addition to the other nine members brought their total to twelve, which was what was needed to be eligible.

As they'd arrived in the rehearsal room, Puck's eyes had briefly met up to Quinn's, as though stating himself. 'Look, here I am, for you.' He'd gotten what he'd hoped for: a discreet entrance into the club, where any curiosities would solely be tied to the arrival of three football players, and not just his own individual presence.

His reasons would not fly by completely unnoticed though. As little as it mattered to Mike, it didn't mean he didn't see what was going on throughout their first group rehearsal. He could see the way Puck's eyes darted to the side every so often. It wasn't long before he realized where each of those gazes was aimed.

His eyes always went to Quinn. Was that it? Did he just want to have a reason to hang around her? It would make sense, he imagined. He didn't see Puck joining the Cheerios… not counting the conflict of time.

He wasn't going to ask him. It had not been and would continue not being his business. All he had to concern himself with was keeping up with everyone, singing and dancing.

If it got out of hand…

THE END


End file.
